


They Used To Be Prayers

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e08 Super Bad Boyfriend, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts, prayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: **Spoilers for 4x08**Lucifer has heard prayers for as long as humanity has walked the Earth — a curse of his birth that all his siblings share. Never before had he questioned whose voices they were.





	They Used To Be Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after a discussion on the discord about whether the voices Lucifer told Linda about at the end of 4x08 were prayers or intrusive thoughts, and my brain just ran with it. Hope you enjoy!

At first, they were definitely prayers. The odd voice in his head, asking him to do unspeakable things, or proudly declaring what they had done in his name. He couldn’t block them out, despite his best efforts, and as humanity grew, so did the quantity of violence and hateful words poured directly into his mind.

He didn’t notice the change at first. The prayers were becoming almost constant, but some began to curse his name, laying their misfortune at his feet and blaming him, rather than the usual smug boasting and imploring him for acts of violence. Those prayers chilled him the most, blame for things he had no part in, feeding this slowly growing rotten thing in his core.

The balance of prayers continued to shift, more and more cursing him, blaming him, renouncing him as evil, each one adding to the festering pool inside him, until that itself began to speak, repeating details he knew no human could ever have known, and adding to the refrain of hatred and vitriol that was slowly becoming his own personal soundtrack, unknown to anyone but him.

When the prayers began to taper off, he didn't notice, his own internal chorus of hate almost seamlessly replacing the external feed from humanity so the barrage never abated. He was never allowed even a second without a reminder of what he was and humanity's opinion of him, until he began to believe he deserved it all.

\-----------------*-----------------

At first, they were prayers, but here, now, sat in front of Linda and baring the truth about the cacophony of voices in his ears, the litany of hatred that accompanied his every moment, no matter how hard he tried to drown them in drugs and alcohol and sex?

Here?

He didn't know if there were any prayers left.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
